Windy Mornings
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: One windy day, Aang shows Katara why he likes wake up early. They spend the morning together enjoying each others company but wanting to tell their real feelings.


**Windy Mornings**

**Summary: Spoiler: After Earth King. **One windy day, Aang shows Katara why he likes wake up early. They spend the morning together enjoying each others company but wanting to tell their real feelings.

* * *

Here is another one-shot featuring the kataang relationship. I hope you enjoy and reply. Please no flames. 

**I don't own Avatar the last Airbender **

* * *

Dawn was just breaking through the clouds when Aang woke up. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and gazed around him. 

The sky was a deep blue with a tinge of orange where the sun was rising. The stars were disappearing one by one. Not a cloud remained of the storm last night and it was very windy.

Aang grinned as the warm wind blew against his face. He loved it when it was blustery out. It was his element after all.

His friends were fast asleep. Even Momo and Appa were sound asleep. He couldn't blame them. It had been a rough couple days. After those sand benders took Appa he and his friends fought to get him back. Aang was just glad his bison was back. After all Appa was a reminder of his past, like Momo.

Soon they would go off in different directions to face their destinies. He didn't like to think about leaving his friends. Especially Katara.

The thought brought tears into his eyes but he just wiped them away. He needed to master the Avatar state. If he didn't he could do unspeakable things.

He tried to take his mind of his troubles by thinking of something else. It wasn't easy. Then he saw his glider next to a tree. He grinned. That was exactly what he needed!

Aang ran over and opened it up. He took a running start and flew off. He was just in the air when he heard someone yelling his name.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Katara running toward him. Sighing he landed back on the ground.

"Is everything okay Katara?" He asked noticing she seemed rather flustered. Katara blushed a little then shook her head.

"I saw you get ready to take off and well…I wanted to spend some time with you. I probably won't see you for awhile." She said softly.

Aang smiled. "I was just going to…well I saw something really cool the other day. I was going to show you guys later but since we are leaving soon I guess I can show you now."

Katara looked at him curiously. "What is it?" She asked.

The boy just shrugged having a mysterious look in his eye. "You'll see. I want to keep it a surprise."

Katara looked at his glider then at Aang. Her eyes held confusion. "How are we going to get there? Is it close by?"

"Um…I it can only be reached by flying. That's why I was going to use my glider." He replied shrugging.

Katara frowned a little. She glanced over at Appa. He was still worn out from his long flight and had to have enough energy to take Aang and Sokka towards their destinations.

"Well if I can't go along, I guess I'll just stay here…" She muttered. Katara started to walk back to their camp but an arm caught her shoulder.

Katara turned to Aang with a look of confusion on her face. "What is it Aang?"

Aang sighed. Then he said "Well…there is one way to get us both there. I'm not sure if it will work…"

Katara shrugged. "What do you have in mind?" She asked a smile playing on her lips.

Aang blushed. "Well…um… I guess you can hold on to me and we can both use my glider." He stuttered looking down to the ground.

Katara gave him a surprised look. "Are you sure? I don't want it to break. I know how it much it means to you."

Aang shrugged. "It lasted 100 years and is still working fine. I think an extra passenger wouldn't hurt."

"Well okay…if you think it's okay." She went over and held on to his shoulders. She held on tight but not enough to hurt him. Aang blushed at how close she was.

Katara noticed he seemed a little anxious. "Are you all right Aang? You seem kind of twitchy."

Aang looked over at her nervously and gave a grin. "What? Twitchy? I'm fine." Soon he started running and they were in the air.

It was beautiful out. Soon they were high in the air with the land spread out from under them.

"It's beautiful." Katara breathed. Her breath tickled Aang's ear making him blush again.

Soon they flew to a large cliff overlooking the whole valley. Since it was still early out the sun was just rising over the horizon.

Aang landed gently onto the cliff using his air bending to soften the impact.

"Well here we are." Aang said as he placed the glider gently on the ground.

Katara let go of Aang's shoulders and looked outward.

"Wow…Aang. This is incredible." She exclaimed as she looked out as far as the eye could see.

"I know. It makes me feel happy that's why I wanted come here before we left. I'm really going to miss you Katara…" He sighed.

Katara turned her attention from the view to the boy next to her. "We'll see each other again soon. Don't worry."

Aang looked up at her with his big grey eyes. Katara smiled and blushed a little.

"Um…why are you staring at me like that?" She asked uncomfortably.

Aang dropped his gaze. "I was just thinking that I should tell you that….oh forget it. It's nothing."

Katara frowned. "What do you want to tell me? Come on Aang! After all this time you should know better. You can tell me anything. Now…what is it?"

"Well I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile now. I love you." Aang was blushing a dark shade of read by now. He couldn't meet her eyes.

He stood still for a moment expecting the worse. Katara was silent. Aang looked at her confused. "I mean it's okay if you don't mmmmfff…"

Aang was silenced by Katara lips on his. He was shocked at first but he kissed her back. Aang was beyond happy it wasn't almost in a daze.

Finally after a few seconds they broke apart. Katara smiled. "It's about time you said something!" She said with a light laugh.

So together they sat on the ledge looking out onto the sunrise. Just soaking up the color and enjoying each other's company while they had it.

Finally after a moment Katara broke the silence. "Well we better get back. The other's are probably wondering where we are."

Aang nodded. Together they flew back on Aang's glider.

By the time they got back Sokka was waiting impatiently.

"Were have you two been? I've been waiting forever! I do want to leave before it gets dark!" The older boy complained.

"I'm so sorry Sokka." Katara muttered sarcastically. "Aang just wanted to show me something."

Sokka frowned. "Well if he wanted to show you something he could have waited. Now come on Aang let's get the show on the road.

"All right I'll be there in a minute." Aang said.

He gave Katara a hug and whispered in her ear. "Until we meet again?"

She nodded. "Until we meet again."

In the background Sokka was leaning against Appa. "Come on Aang!" He complained.

"Be quiet Snoozles! Let them have there goodbye!" Toph said with annoyance. Sokka pouted and finally the two got on Appa and headed off.

Aang watched as Katara got smaller in the distance. "Until we meet again." He whispered.


End file.
